Anexo:4ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Francisco Reséndez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1991-1992 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Tercera temporada |sucesor = Quinta temporada }} La cuarta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 24 de septiembre de 1992 y finalizó el 13 de mayo de 1993. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada a finales de 1992 e inicios de 1993, estrenando el canal FOX, siendo la primera temporada de la serie en emitirse originalmente en TV paga. Producción Esta fue la primera temporada en ser doblada en sonido estéreo, al llegar a México los primeros equipos de grabación con tales capacidades durante 1993 (la versión en inglés fue estereofónica desde el principio). La calidad de los efectos sonoros añadidos vía ADR también mejoró. Otro cambio nototio fue el hecho de que desde este punto los personajes secundarios pasaron a tener voces "fijas", algo que no sucedía en temporadas previas. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 60: Kampo Krusty (Kamp Krusty) Curiosidades * Un loop de Bart se queda en la versión original de Nancy Cartwright, en la escena del musical. * Por razones desconocidas, Laura Torres dobla a Martin y no a Ralph, probablemente porque están en el mismo episodio, pero Laura sí dobla a Wendell y Ralph es doblado por Irma Carmona. * * Ocurre un error de traducción cuando Bart dice "Y a un niño lo devoró un oso grizzly". El término "grizzly" es de inglés al término "Pardo". * En este episodio Dolph y Kearney son llamados como Adolfo y Carlos, respectivamente. Episodio 61: Un tranvía llamado Marge (A Streetcar Named Marge) Curiosidades * El ambiente de todo el episodio se dejó en la versión inglés. * El musical del teatro no se interpretó en la versión latina, por ende varios loops se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 62: Homero hereje (Homer the Heretic) Curiosidades * Cuando Flanders canta la canción de alegoría para Homero, los dos primeros temas son dejados en inglés, pero en la escena de la autopista se interpreta de manera literal que no parece canción, sino diálogos. Episodio 63: La reina de belleza (Lisa the Beauty Queen) Curiosidades * En la cafetería, Ralph y su amigo hablan con acento castellano, siendo el más notorio en todo el episodio. Episodio 64: Especial Simpson de Noche de brujas III (Treehouse of Horror III) Curiosidades * Los diálogos de Shirley Temple se dejaron en inglés, debido a que solo cantaba y gritaba cuando King Homero se la tragaba. ** Los primeros versos de la canción no se escuchan. Esto puede ser debido a que la voz de Dan Castellaneta estaba en el mismo canal. Esto no fue corregido en la remasterización. ** También el grito de King Homero es dejado en inglés. * Los ambientes para los zombies se enredaron con varias voces de los actores de doblaje. ** En el episodio La Casita del Horror XX, hay un segmento parecido al de este episodio, sin embargo en ese episodio los ambientes fueron dejados en el original. * Únicamente cuando los zombies estaban en la estación de radio al escuchar Homero en su auto y conduciendo, se dejaron en la pista en inglés. Episodio 65: Tomy y Daly, la película (Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie) Curiosidades * En este episodio, Carlos Petrel dobla a Abraham Simpson como a Jasper, pero con tonos muy distintos para diferenciar. Episodio 66: Marge consigue empleo (Marge Gets a Job) Curiosidades * En este episodio, un personaje llamado "Carlos Magaña" hace alusión al veterano actor de doblaje; Carlos Magaña. Cuando su nombre original es Jack Barley. Episodio 67: La chica nueva (New Kid on the Block) Episodio 68: Don Barredora (Mr. Plow) 'Curiosidades' * Una línea de la canción de Linda Ronstadt es interpretada para esta versión, ya que durante la canción en dueto con Barnie se dejó en la versión de inglés. * Cuando Barney era Sobrio tenia un tono de Voz igual al de Soun Tendo En el anime Ranma 1/2, y al embriagarse la primera vez tenia un tono de voz igual al de Mister Satan en Dragón Ball Super, Ambos personajes doblados por Bardo Miranda. Episodio 69: La primera palabra de Maggie (Lisa's First Word) 'Curiosidades' *Al inicio de la historia contada por Marge, cuando Homero llega al barrio, él canta No Soy de Aquí, Ni Soy de Allá del cantante argentino Facundo Cabral. En la versión original en inglés, él canta Girls Just Want to Have Fun de la cantante estadounidense Cyndi Lauper. *Existe un error de puntuación en escenas finales, cuando Bart y Lisa están peleando por posicionarse en un sitio, Lisa dice ¡La alfombra tiene tu nombre! a lo que Bart responde Claro que si, ahi En realidad debió haber sido ¿La alfombra tiene tu nombre?. * Maggie es doblada por Patricia Acevedo, ya que empezó a doblarla en el episodio "Bart contra el día de acción de gracias" de la temporada -aunque era imaginación de Bart-, no solo en un diálogo de la original Elizabeth Taylor, sino en sus ruidos de bebés. Episodio 70: El gran corazón de Homero (Homer's Triple Bypass) Curiosidades * Tito Reséndiz dobla al Señor Burns en este episodio en vez de Gabriel Chávez. Episodio 71: Marge contra el monorriel (Marge vs. the Monorail) Curiosidades Aparece la voz de Gabriel Pingarrón quien sustituirá a José Luis Castañeda en el papel de Seymour Skinner entre la temporada 9-15 de los Simpsons. Episodio 72: La elección de Selma (Selma's Choice) Episodio 73: Hermano mayor, hermano menor (Brother from the Same Planet) Curiosidades *En este episodio, aparecen Ren y Stimpy de El show de Ren y Stimpy, pero no fueron doblados por José Luis Orozco y Alfonso Obregón respectívamente pues el doblaje de la serie original era exclusividad de Nickelodeon a pesar de que dicha serie también fue doblada en Audiomaster 3000. Episodio 74: Yo amo a Lisa (I Love Lisa) Episodio 75: La promesa (Duffless) Episodio 76: La última salida a Springfield (Last Exit to Springfield) Episodio 77: A esto hemos llegado (So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show) Episodio 78: El intermedio (The Front) Episodio 79: El día del garrote (Whacking Day) Dato extra * José Luis Castañeda interpretó al Inspector Chalmers en este capítulo y para la siguiente temporada interpretaría a Seymour Skinner Episodio 80: Marge en cadenas (Whacking Day) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio hacen un pequeño cameo Al y Peggy Bundy, interpretados por Humberto Vélez y Ada Morales, respectivamente. Quienes doblaron en la serie Matrimonio con hijos en sus respectivos personajes, además que dicha serie era también grabado en la empresa Audiomaster 3000. * Además, cabe destacar que Dan Castellaneta interpreta a Al Bundy como a Homero en la versión original al igual que Humberto Vélez a ambos personajes en español latino. Episodio 81: El drama de Krusty (Krusty Gets Kancelled) *En la versión original era el mismo Luke Perry Dato Extra * Por razones desconocidas al actor Luke Perry le cambiaron el nombre en Latinoamérica por el del actor Robert Redford. Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6